


Language Barrier

by DannyDevitoWroteHarryPotter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Covid doesnt exist becuz FUCK THAT, Doyo Loves Food, I Love Rare Pairs - Freeform, Idols, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Brat, Lee Taeyong is a sweetheart, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mind Reading, Misunderstandings, Neo Zone and Punch Era Promotions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Kim Dongyoung, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Lee Jeno, Telepathic Doyoung, Telepathy, everyone else is just vibing, hopefully this'll be done in 2 chapters, mark is emotionally constipated, sort of i change some stuff, the Rings™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyDevitoWroteHarryPotter/pseuds/DannyDevitoWroteHarryPotter
Summary: "It's just a ring, Hyuck-ah. What's with you kids…." He shut his eyes again, frankly too tired to remember his earlier desperation to figure out why Mark was so important when it came to his and Taeyong's rings. He felt the couch spring back up and cracked open an eye, seeing that Donghyuck had stood up and was walking over to the door, pack of cookies clutched in hand."Where ya goin'?""To Mark's." Dongyoung nodded slowly, splaying himself onto the whole couch and sighing contently at the warmth the younger had left behind. So comfy…."Why? Somethin' the matter?""Uh, yeah. The love of his life is wearing another man's ring!""Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd go bug someone else."-------In other words:Dongyoung's a mind reader, Mark is besotted, and yours truly adores rare pairs.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. I Swear I'm Not Usually This Obtuse

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by jeannedarc's "take it as an invitation". I'd suggest checking it out! Unless you don't like smut, then don't ig. My story isn't smexy so don't worry. I use Dongyoung instead of Doyoung, and thoughts are **bolded** while regular dialogue is regular text. Also I have no idea what floor they all live on, just who's above and who's below each other. Enjoy! <3

It was something that was easy to ignore, once you got the hang of it. Maybe most people wouldn’t be able to handle the intrusive chaos that was the ponderings of others, the faint thoughts and daydreams of passing strangers, but Dongyoung had all his life to get used to them. 

He had learned at a young age that what he was able to do wasn’t something others could do as well. When he was four, Dongyoung remembers asking his eomma why he even had to recount his days at daycare to her when all she needed to do was look into his head. Dongyoung’s eomma had given him a funny look, then gently laughed and asked him if he did something bad that day and was trying to hide it from her. He had frowned in response, having figured she could already know if he did something naughty. It was why he was so well behaved in the first place. 

A little after that was when he realized that knowing exactly what someone was thinking wasn’t normal. It was a talent he alone had, if you could even call it that. He also realized that people didn’t like being treated like open books, the more brave of the bunch expressing to Dongyoung that it was creepy how observant he was. No matter how much his little cousin called him cool for being able to guess whatever random card she was holding behind her back during her weekly magic shows, it didn’t erase the memories of being called a freak in grade school whenever he accidentally commented on his classmates’ thoughts too much. It was hard to make friends, so when he moved schools a couple months later, Dongyoung made sure to keep his ability on the down low. 

From then on it wasn’t too hard to be normal. Making friends wasn’t an issue now that he stopped openly mind-reading. Even after becoming a trainee it wasn’t too difficult, having long figured out how to deal with his ability.

Sometimes though, it got hard. 

His appa once told him that we tend to be our own worst critics, and despite being only seven at the time, Dongyoung had agreed wholeheartedly. 

Because you see, when Dongyoung says that he can hear everything, he means _everything_. Every passing thought of self-doubt, of hidden insecurities, of tumultuous worries, Dongyoung could hear. Every **‘I’m not good enough’** and **‘Maybe I should just stop’** and **‘God, I’m pathetic’** rang so clearly in his head, and it was always those kinds of thoughts that he dreaded the most.

Their appearance increased the further on in his training he got, once the amount of trainees had dwindled and the training grew more stressful (not that it wasn’t stressful from the beginning).

Trainees, Dongyoung felt, could develop tough skin, but nothing could be done about their hearts. On the outside they were indifferent, they had to be, but he easily saw how destructive a reprimand from their instructors could be. They would drown themselves in silent distress and all Dongyoung could do was listen. It used to make him feel bad, sometimes, that no one around him ever had true privacy. Our heads were supposed to be a safe haven, out of reach from any nosy soul, and here he was barging right through. 

But he couldn’t say it was all dark days and thunderstorms. He was always the first to notice when something was wrong with his friends and was quick to comfort them. And even when they wouldn’t openly admit their troubles, Dongyoung still knew enough to be able to help them through it. 

By the time he debuted he had long gotten a firm hold over his ‘talent’. It was getting easier to tune out the thoughts of his members, and more often than not he used his ability to act as damage control whenever they fought or someone was just feeling down. It was a chaotic existence, Dongyoung could admit, and anybody would be driven mad by it. But Dongyoung was used to the lack of quiet, had grown up with the ponderings and daydreams of others right alongside his own. This was his life, and he was okay with that. 

It’s not like there was an alternative way to live, if otherwise.

\-----------

Even if it tired him at times to explain it over and over again, Dongyoung was very appreciative of NCT’s concept. Not because of the whole “infinite members” or the longitude of Seoul thing, but because of the large number of foreign members.

Sure, it was neat just meeting people from other countries and different walks of life. Dongyoung’s appreciation, however, stemmed mostly from one thing: the language barrier. The majority of them communicated by speaking Korean, yes, but that didn’t mean they all _thought_ in Korean. It was surprising at first, back in his trainee days when he first met Johnny and realized he couldn’t understand any of the tall boy’s thoughts. He had never met a foreigner before, but after the shock wore off he still felt a little silly for not coming to the conclusion way earlier. Of course Johnny would think in English. It was his first language. And that was the case with every foreign person, Dongyoung found.

At first he didn’t really know what to make of it, the random sounds that were the thoughts of his members. Pretty soon, though, he grew to like it. A lot.

The issue with being able to read minds is that you’re constantly bombarded with what people are thinking. It didn’t matter whether it was harmless things like what they were going to eat for lunch or downright uncomfortable things (sharing a dorm with growing teenage boys has proven to be….interesting), all of it was annoying. None of his members were bad guys. They weren’t plotting malicious or mean things in their heads. It was just that Dongyoung knew a little _too_ much about them.

So that’s why it was such a reprieve, such a nice break when he sat by Ten, or Kun, or Chenle, and heard nothing. Just sounds that held no meaning to him, a language that was practically white noise. Of course he’d catch a word or phrase every now and then that he did understand, his language lessons ensured it, but they were much easier to ignore than the thoughts of his fellow Korean members. 

Whenever he was feeling particularly irritated, Dongyoung made sure to place himself near a foreign member if group interaction couldn’t be avoided. Donghyuck had once accused him of favoritism when he kept opting for chairs next to Mark, to which Dongyoung easily fired back with a _“And what of it?”_. Donghyuck had pouted and huffed playfully, but Dongyoung still caught the brief flash of hurt in his mind and quickly moved to sit next to the boy, not wanting the insecurity to grow.

Hyuck was a brat, but he was _his_ brat.

He still felt a little guilty, even if Donghyuck was just fine afterwards. Dongyoung admittedly did gravitate more towards Mark out of the 127 members, especially now that they were preparing for a comeback and Dongyoung’s grouchiness was making its expected appearance. Sure, Johnny and Yuta could provide the same white noise Mark’s head could, but they completely ruined it with their chatter and teasing. Mark actually knew how to be quiet.

Which is why Dongyoung found himself hanging out with the boy, lazing on Mark’s couch in blessed silence. The last couple of weeks had flown by with packed schedules, and today they were given the day off as a brief break. Most of them were sleeping, while a couple chose to stay up and just relax. 

He was going through his socials while Mark was watching some documentary on his phone (something about bees?). It was quiet, and Dongyoung could probably fall asleep.

Mark was challenging that notion, though.

The boy kept shifting. Annoyingly, at that. At first he figured the guy was just trying to get comfortable, but after the 8th time Mark decided that no, he wouldn’t prop his feet on the coffee table and again crossed his legs instead, Dongyoung had had enough. 

“Are you okay?” he questioned, eyeing the younger man. Mark seemed startled at his voice, turning his signature wide-eyed stare towards Dongyoung as if now just remembering he was sitting next to him. 

Made sense, considering how much Mark had been thinking earlier. About what, Dongyoung hadn’t a clue.

“Um, yeah.” Mark’s glasses were slipping, perching on the edge of his nose. “I’m fine, Hyung.”

“You don’t seem fine,” Dongyoung countered, gently pushing the boy's glasses back into place. Mark’s ears grew pink but Dongyoung paid it no mind. “What’s up? You can tell Hyung.”

The younger smiled, tired but sweet. "I'm okay, really," he insisted, fiddling with his phone. He had shifted again, placing both his feet flat on the ground, as if preparing to run away if he had to. "Just thinking about promotions and all that. The usual." 

Dongyoung stared at the younger, scrutinizing, while Mark just went back to his documentary, pointedly avoiding his eyes. 

That had become a regular thing, as of late. Dongyoung didn’t know exactly when it started, but Mark had become sort of short with him lately. He wasn't being rude, gosh no (envisioning a world where Mark Lee was anything less than a sweetheart was pure mental gymnastics), it's just that their conversations were notably stiffer, sometimes even awkward. Mark got especially odd whenever Dongyoung tried to initiate any physical contact, which had never been a problem before. Even looking him in the eye had gotten hard to do, the younger always keeping it brief.

It worried Dongyoung, wondering if he did something to upset the boy. When he carefully brought it up, however, Mark had only offered a confused look, assuring him that he wasn't upset about anything. This left Dongyoung even more perplexed, and in rare fashion mentally cursed the language barrier he had grown to love so dearly. Sure, Mark's thoughts were his own and Dongyoung respected his privacy, but the boy was giving him nothing to go off of. A little mind reading wouldn't be entirely uncalled for.

Alas, every time he poked around all he'd be met with was gibberish and the occasional phrase that meant nothing without proper context. It was frustrating, and not at all improving his already irritable mood.

Despite this, he still chose to spend today with Mark. Not just for the white noise, but because he wanted to get rid of whatever wrench had been thrown into the dynamic of their friendship. 

Now, if only Mark would cooperate….

“It’s getting late,” Dongyoung began, making the younger man look up at him. He only met his eyes for a couple seconds, though. “Why don’t you help me make dinner, hm? We’ll eat together.”

Mark squinted at him through his lenses, and Dongyoung had to hold himself back from pinching his cheeks. “Uh, are you sure, Hyung? Usually you don’t want me near--”

“I’m sure.”

Dongyoung stood up, stretching his arms above his head, then made his way towards the kitchen. 

He was perfectly aware of how incompetent Mark was with a stove. Hell, the whole world was aware. But he needed an excuse, so this would have to do.

A couple moments passed of Dongyoung digging through the younger’s fridge, Mark still sitting on the couch. Finally, he heard some shuffling and footsteps, stopping right beside him. Dongyoung glanced up and sent the younger a grin, placing a pack of chicken on the counter.

“Nice of you to join me. Now, I’m thinking of some soup, that way there’ll be enough for manager-nim when he gets back….”

\-----------

As expected, Mark proved to be very unhelpful. Dongyoung ordered the boy to wash the dishes already in the sink while he boiled a pot on the stove and scoured the cupboards for a pan. They worked quietly but not uncomfortably, the air around them lighter than it had been for some time. Mark’s thoughts were no longer flying a mile a minute, the younger humming faintly as he scrubbed to a tune Dongyoung realized was one of their newer tracks.

He was rinsing some vegetables next to the boy, contemplating how to best broach the subject he so desperately wanted to address. He did want to hash out whatever issues Mark had with him, but was hesitant to ruin the mood in the room. A tad dramatic, but it seemed anything he said these days made the boy clam up. 

When he finished with the vegetables Dongyoung walked back to the fridge, rummaging through it. Then he looked through the cabinet, and then the other cabinet, and then let out a huff.

“Don’t you have soy sauce?” he said over his shoulder, moving a couple of spices out of his line of sight. Mark shuffled over, looking through the fridge like Dongyoung had done earlier and frowned.

“I guess not,” he concluded, closing the refrigerator door. “We usually just order, or Noona feeds us…." he trailed off. 

Dongyoung was already making his way to the door, grabbing his keys. “I’ll go get the bottle from my room. Watch the pot, okay? And get started on peeling the vegetables.”

Not waiting for a response Dongyoung shut the door behind him, making his way to the elevator. He was probably only gone for about 10 minutes. When he walked back into Mark’s room, bottle of soy sauce in hand, he fully expected the scene before him to look exactly as he'd left it.

“Mark!”

The boy in front of him smiles sheepishly, bloody palm cradled in his other hand. Dongyoung threw the soy sauce bottle onto the couch and rushed towards him, briefly noting the knife beside a very butchered looking potato. Dongyoung pushed the man into the bathroom (holding his arm with gentle care however) and turned on the sink, cradling Mark’s palm under the faucet and letting the light stream flow onto the wound.

“You have a peeler for a reason, Mark!” Dongyoung admonished, letting go of the younger’s hand and opening the drawer beside him to find a first aid kit. He ignores Mark’s “I do?” and continues mumbling about the boy not being capable of using a knife that way. He finally finds the kit and turns off the faucet, grabbing a crap ton of toilet paper and making the younger sit on the toilet. He tells Mark to gently press the paper to his wound while he takes out some gauze and bandages, still grumbling.

Dongyoung kneels down beside Mark, throwing away the bloodied toilet paper and inspecting the damage. The cut wasn’t too deep, and at least it stopped bleeding. 

The next few minutes are filled with Dongyoung’s mutterings as he gently cleans and wraps Mark’s wound. The younger is silent, allowing the older to do as he wishes. Dongyoung only looks up once he’s satisfied with his work, another admonishment on the tip of his tongue, but pauses, surprised at the word that suddenly fills his mind as he looks at the other.

**"Cute."**

********

Dongyoung blinks. 

********

_What_.

********

He narrows his eyes, processing the English word in his brain and finally noticing how red Mark's cheeks have become. _Cute?_ What did that even.... 

********

Oh. 

********

Mark thought he was cute. Mark thought _Dongyoung_ was cute. As in, found his anger and lecturing to be cute. 

********

And from the looks of his face, was trying hard not to laugh about it.

********

Irritation quickly swelled in Dongyoung's head and he glared at the boy in front of him. 

********

"Mark Lee!"

********

The younger jolted, having the gall to look surprised. _This kid_ \--

********

"Maybe my anger is funny to you, but know that it comes from a place of concern. I am still your hyung, so take my words a bit more seriously!"

********

"Wha--" Mark begins, but Dongyoung isn't having it.

********

"Laughing when you've just cut yourself, honestly Minhyung--"

********

"But I'm not laughing! Where did you even get that idea--"

********

"Hush! It's written all over your face." Mark's confusion seemed genuine, but Dongyoung knew better. The mouth may lie, but the mind doesn't. Dongyoung huffed, rising to his full height. Mark was frowning now, and it took everything in Dongyoung not to cave and make his dongsaeng smile instead. 

********

'Stay strong, Dongyoung.'

********

"I'll finish dinner. I don't want your cut to get worse, so sit on the couch and I'll call you when it's done."

********

"But wait, Doyoung-hyung…"

********

Mark looked like he wanted to say more. Dongyoung didn't stick around to listen, walking back to the kitchen and continuing dinner. He grabbed the soy sauce from where he'd flung it and went to clean Mark's mess on the counter next. Dongyoung heard Mark exiting the bathroom and walking into the living room, but didn't glance up, focusing on the stew in front of him.

********

Even if he was a room away he could still hear Mark so clearly, his mind no longer the tranquil hum that it was 20 minutes ago. He was thinking hard again, and although Dongyoung couldn't decipher what specifically it was about, he could tell it wasn't anything pleasant. 

********

And that he was the cause of it.

********

Dongyoung sighs, turning off the burner and placing the ladle in his hand down on the counter.

********

Perhaps he was a little more stressed than he thought. There was no reason to snap at the younger. The past few weeks had just been rough. Add Mark still being difficult, and it was a bad concoction waiting to explode in his face. It had just been an easy outlet and Dongyoung had childishly taken advantage of it.

********

He glanced into the living room, and through the doorway could see Mark's hunched back. Shit.

********

"Mark?" he called out softly.

********

The boy looked up and over at Dongyoung.

********

"Dinners….actually just stay put."

********

Dongyoung walks out into the living room and stands in front of Mark, crouching down before him. He gently takes Mark's hands into his own and looks up at the boy, trying to see the younger's expression behind his glasses and messy fringe.

********

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. It was uncalled for. I'm just....I've been stressed is all, but that's no excuse. I'm not really that mad. I just--took it out on you. I'm sorry."

********

He ends his apology with a light squeeze to Mark's unbandaged hand. The boy shakes his head, squeezing Dongyoung's hand back.

********

"It's alright, Hyung. I get it. But…." Mark looks up at him then, and Dongyoung is faintly surprised to see that he's intent on keeping eye contact. "I really wasn't laughing at you, or trying not to laugh. That wasn't it at all."

********

"It doesn't matter now," Dongyoung immediately soothes, moving Mark's bangs out of his eyes and lifting his glasses again. The darn things were always slipping. Mark really needed to get better frames. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the asshole here."

********

Mark chuckled, and Dongyoung felt his lips lift into a gentle smile. He had really missed being the one to make Mark laugh.

********

"Let's go eat now, yeah? Stew's getting cold."

********

\-----------

**"--ter practice we're going to have to get our outfits fitted again, ah but Jaehyun's going to Inkigayo afterwards, gotta get someone else to help me move the cabinet…"**

**"Shoulda stretched more, my shoulders are killing me…"**

**"Is my ass getting fatter?"**

Dongyoung sighs, laying on the practice room floor with his eyes closed. Practice started 5 hours ago and they had been going through the choreo for the nth time since early this morning. They already had it down, but their instructor and Taeyong wanted to get the details just right. As always.

Dongyoung opened his eyes and looked over at the clock on the wall. 

Two more hours.

He pushes himself up, crawling over to Taeil and grabbing the man by the shoulders. Taeil looks up at him through the mirror but shuts his eyes as soon as Dongyoung begins to knead the muscles below his neck, letting out an appreciative hum.

"Jungwoo?"

Said man looks over at him, pausing in his efforts to peel some random sticker from the floor. Was that Hello Kitty….?

"Your new dresser came in today, right? Do you need someone to help you move your old one?"

Jungwoo perks up, grinning at Dongyoung. "Yeah, I do. Thanks Hyung!"

After a minute Taeil taps on his arm, signaling for him to stop. He mutters a thanks and Dongyoung pats him on the back.

He glances up and sees Taeyong standing in front of the mirror, discreetly (not in the slightest) staring at his behind with a small frown on his face. Dongyoung scoots over towards the man, internally bracing himself before slapping his butt, startling Taeyong out of his thoughts and making him jerk his head down to direct his wide eyes at Dongyoung.

"Wha--"

"Nice ass, Hyung."

Taeyong blinks a couple times, and distantly Dongyoung wonders why their rappers had the roundest eyes. It was unfairly cute. Taeyong snaps out of it and lightly nudges Dongyoung's head away in retaliation, but Dongyoung still catches the slight uplift of his lips and the relief that settles itself in his leader's mind. 

Mission success.

Dongyoung tries to escape Taeyong's continued revenge but is unable to avoid the slap to his own behind as he attempts to crawl away. He pouts up at him and Taeyong laughs, the fatigue on his face melting into something softer, something more relaxed.

Dongyoung grins.

This is what it's all about.

A sudden flash of unintelligible words cut through Dongyoung's mind, making him still. He feels his smile melt into something a little more sad.

Looking to his left he spots Mark, leaning up against the far wall with Yuta at his side. Mark is staring at the two of them, and even if Dongyoung couldn't even begin to sort through the storm inside the rapper's head at the moment, the look on his face said it all.

He was upset.

When Mark sees that Dongoyung is looking back at him he jerks his head down, quickly starting a conversation with Yuta.

Yesterday's dinner had turned out alright after Dongyoung apologized. Mark was in a lighter mood, laughing at Dongyoung's latest complaints about this and that and throwing his own two cents about his activities. Things had been going fine right up until the end.

Dongyoung lets his eyes trail down until he's looking at Mark's left hand, still wrapped up.

Right before he had left Dongyoung reminded Mark to make sure to change his bandages in the morning. The boy just smiled and nodded, but his whole demeanor shifted with his next words as Dongyoung ruffled his hair.

_"Sorry to be such a bother. I just worry about you kids too much sometimes."_

Dongyoung could physically see the moment Mark clammed up, his smile dropping a little and his expression pinching. Before Dongyoung could ask what was wrong Mark quickly told him to have a goodnight, then promptly closed the door in his face.

Dongyoung turned away from Mark with a low huff. That boy was such a mystery. 

And he hadn't even changed his bandages, either.

"Alright, break time's over!"

Dongyoung stood up from the floor and got into position beside Jaehyun, lips quirking up when he caught the man silently reminding himself not to fart with Donghyuck and Dongyoung beside him. A wise choice; they'd annihilate him.

Whatever. He could interrogate his dongsaeng later. 

\-----------

Later turned out to be _much_ later. Like, mid-promotion later. 

They were set to perform their 2nd stage today, everyone currently getting dolled up in their dressing room. Dongyoung had finished early, playing on his phone while he waited on his band mates. The video camera was going around the room, and Dongyoung was mentally hyping himself up to not be a total waste basket in front of the camera. His czennies deserved a smile.

Taeyong was helping to wake him up plenty, though Dongyoung wished it was a different line of conversation the elder had chosen to pursue.

"But why?" Taeyong whined, craning his neck to try and get Dongyoung's attention. He was stretched out on the majority of the couch, meaning Dongyoung was forced to sit on the very end with a certain pouty leader crowding his right side. Dongyoung didn't turn away from his screen once, if only to annoy the other a tad more.

"Because I don't want to."

"But it would be so cute," Taeyong insisted, grabbing onto the arm Dongyoung was using to hold his phone. He turned his head to look down at the man, amused to see that he had chosen to don his best puppy eyes.

"Too bad."

Taeyong sat up, cheeks puffed, and Dongyoung reached over to pinch one. Their leader seemed to be especially playful today. Dongyoung chalked up this good mood to the fact that their past 2 comebacks were doing exceptionally well, something the older had been silently fretting over for awhile.

And the fact that him and Johnny managed to squeeze a quick make out session into their schedule this morning, if Taeyong's daydreams were anything to go by.

"What's so wrong with them?" Taeyong questioned. "They'd be a sign of our undying friendship."

" _Bracelets_ are a sign of undying friendship. Or identical tattoos. Not matching rings."

"Are you saying we can get matching tattoos?"

Dongyoung rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Just give me your ring size," Taeyong continued, frowning when Dongyoung turned back to his game. "I'll pick them out myself. It'll be a surprise!"

"No way," Dongyoung shuts down, turning off his phone. He stopped paying attention to it a long time ago. "Too icky and cliche."

**"But I _like_ cliches."**

Dongyoung smiles.

"Why not get matching rings with Johnny? He likes things like that."

Taeyong flushes and Dongyoung's smile turns into a smirk. The only people who knew about those two were themselves and Dongyoung (and Taeil, but he was convinced they were just fuck buddies). It had only been a month and they were hiding it rather well, but Dongyoung could see how besotted they already were. When it wasn't cluttered with schedules and responsibilities, Taeyong's head was dedicated to thinking about Johnny's eyes, or Johnny's laugh, or Johnny's everything. Dongyoung couldn't peer into Johnny's head the same way, but his affection was obvious from the way he stared at Taeyong like he alone was the reason the sun rose and set every day. It was disgusting (--ly adorable).

At first he was iffy about the whole thing. Relationships could get messy. If things ended badly between them it would surely bleed into the group. But as Dongyoung watched them interact day by day, watched them fall a little more in love everyday, his worries gradually faded on their own. They were idols, yes, they had a duty to their careers. But they were also human, and deserved to love like everyone else.

(At the back of his mind he faintly pondered what it would be like if he dated someone. An image of tousled black hair and glasses that never quite held up right entered his thoughts, but he quickly pushed it away).

Taeyong was about to retort, but suddenly the video camera was thrust into their faces. Still feeling mischievous from making the elder flustered, Dongyoung confidently brings up their previous conversation.

"Taeyong-hyung wants to get matching rings with me." The older shoots him a look, but Dongyoung carries on, even picking up Taeyong's hand to place a kiss onto it.

"He keeps asking me for my ring size. I haven't given it to him, of course."

Then begins their usual bickering, throwing taunts back and forth. The manager eventually leaves and they're left alone, Taeyong letting his pout return as the camera disappears. Dongyoung giggles at his expression.

He takes the elder's hand and taps on his cheek, making him look at him.

"I won't give you my ring size, it won't be necessary."

**"No need to state the obvious."**

"Because I'm coming with you." When he's met with a look of confusion Dongyoung huffs, sticking his chin out.

"Do you think I'll let you pick out our rings alone? I'll have to wear it regardless of how it looks, and I refuse to put something hideous on my hands."

Taeyong instantly lights up. He starts talking about some places he had seen that they could visit, wildly gesticulating with his hands and popsicle. Dongyoung goes back to his game, listening to the man's animated chatter with a small smile.

\-----------

"That's pretty."

Dongyoung looks up from the bowl of ramen he was currently stuffing his face with, meeting Jeno's kind eyes. He already knew what the other was referring to, but still gave the younger a questioning look, for appearance sake. Jeno points down at it, Dongyoung following the direction until he's staring at the ring on his middle finger.

Taeyong had made quick work of going shopping with Dongyoung ("I can't give you time to change your mind!") and just a week after their conversation, Dongyoung and Taeyong were sporting matching rings. They were simple, a deep blue with a little silver heart carved on the side ("You're kidding me, right?" "Nope!"). Dongyoung had been mortified to wear the darn thing, but seeing Taeyong so damn happy made it impossible for him to take it off. Plus, Johnny was notably sulky the other day, convincing him that the situation wasn't so bad. 

The man was usually so easy-going and teased him endlessly, so sue Dongyoung for feeling delighted about having the upper-hand.

"It's tacky is what it is."

Jeno cocked his head to the side, making Dongyoung internally coo. He really had the cutest dongsaengs.

"Why are you wearing it then?" the younger questioned, watching Dongyoung slurp down another mouthful of noodles with an amused crease to his eyes. He was hungry, okay?

"Our fearless leader will throw a fit if I don't," Dongyoung huffs out, raising the bowl to his lips to down the liquid.

"Taeyong-hyung? What's he got to do with your ring?"

Dongyoung places the bowl onto the table with a light _thud_ , letting out a contented hum. Jeno hands him a napkin and he takes it happily. He doesn't deserve this boy.

"You don't know?" Before Jeno can even shake his head Dongyoung carries on, patting the napkin on the corners of his lips. "Taeyong and I got matching rings. This one right here--" he raises his right hand, the ring glinting in the restaurant light, "--is one of them."

For a moment the boy in front of him is silent, and Dongyoung contemplates ordering another bowl. Distracted as he is, he doesn't catch Jeno's next thought as a whole, but the tail of it is enough to make him forget about ramen instantly.

**"--poor Mark."**

"Mark?" Jeno looks at him in surprise, and Dongyoung realizes his mistake. "I mean--I figured Mark or Hyuck would've told you guys." _Nice_.

"I don't think they know, either." 

**"Mark definitely doesn't know."**

Dongyoung narrows his eyes. Jeno squirms under the scrutiny, looking down and picking up his chopsticks to eat out of his own bowl.

"I guess that makes sense," Dongyoung replies, looking down at the ring to spare the other of his stare. "We didn't really announce it. I just figured they saw the video."

"Vihbeo?" Jeno says through a mouthful of noodles. Dongyoung lightly tuts and Jeno quickly slurps up the noodles, an apologetic grin on his face.

"Video?" He repeats. Dongyoung hums in agreement, picking up a napkin and gently wiping the corners of the other's lips. Jeno's face turns pink and he grabs the napkin from Dongyoung's hands, looking around to see if anyone saw. Dongyoung holds back a laugh.

Yes, he was perfectly aware that Jeno didn't need to be babied. It was just fun to embarrass him, is all.

"Yup, the video on our channel. I think it got uploaded a day ago? We talked about getting the rings. Or rather, not getting the rings." The younger nods, raising his drink to his lips. "Doesn't really matter, 'cuz here I am, practically engaged."

Jeno chokes a little on the cup he was drinking from, garnering the attention of some of the restaurant occupants.

Well, they had definitely seen that.

"E-Engaged?" Jeno stutters out, completely ignoring the stares, and Dongyoung frowns, seeing that Jeno was thinking about Mark again.

What on earth….?

"Well no, not _engaged_ \--"

"Hyung, I have to go." Jeno suddenly stands up, startling Dongyoung. He grabs his jacket and places it on his arm, giving Dongyoung a wide smile.

"Go? You haven't even finished your food."

**"I have to tell Mark!"**

Jeno waves it off. "I'm full. I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, I forgot I have something to do. Thank you for the meal, though!"

"Jeno, what's wrong--" Dongyoung questions, but the boy was already out the door, leaving the older all alone. He sits there for a few moments in silence, staring at Jeno's seat, hearing the sounds of cutlery and chatter and stray thoughts float around him. Finally he sighs, pushing his bowl away from himself. 

He raises his hand.

"Can I get another #3, please?"

\-----------

_"I have to tell Mark!"_

What the hell did that even mean?

Dongyoung had just arrived back at the dorms, stomach full and head even fuller. He steps into the elevator and pushes the button to his floor, tapping his foot impatiently.

The rings? Mark needed to know about the rings? But why? And to lie about not being hungry to do so, honestly Jeno….

Dongyoung watched the numbers above him light up with every new floor he rose to.

2

3

4…

It honestly wasn't that big of a deal. Maybe a little strange, they were rings after all. Taeyong and him were just friends, but it was nothing to sneeze at….

5

6

7…

Dongyoung realizes just as the elevator doors slide open that he had clicked the button to the 8th floor instead of his own. To Mark's floor. He scowls, pushing the correct button this time with a little more force than necessary. The elevator slid close.

This was dumb. Dongyoung was usually in the know about most things, and right at this moment he felt like he was missing something huge. Something that he should definitely know. 

Unfortunately, the only person that could possibly tell him what that was wasn't someone who was willing to talk to him. His scowl deepens.

Nor was it someone he could read.

The elevator doors slid open again and Dongyoung stepped out, deciding that he just needed to go to sleep. Sure it was only 7, but naps were nice. Naps made him less of a grouch.

Dongyoung moved to unlock his door but paused, listening carefully.

**"Doesn't this guy have any cookies?"**

The universe had other plans, it seemed.

He sighs, opening his door and shutting it behind him. He slips off his shoes then pads over to the kitchen, rounding the corner and spotting a figure rummaging through his cabinets, who was most certainly not his roommate.

"The cookies are in the far left drawer."

Donghyuck jumps a bit, whipping his head around from the cabinet he was crouched in front of. When his eyes meet Dongyoung's he drops the karate hands from in front of his chest, rising to his feet and opening said drawer. The boy pulls out the packet and plucks out a cookie, taking a large bite from it.

Donghyuck opens his mouth again, but Dongyoung beats him to it.

"I don't have milk, by the way. Spoils too fast."

Donghyuck blinks at him for a moment, then narrows his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Not before scarfing down the rest of his cookie, of course.

"Sometimes I really think you can read my mind, Hyung. It's spooky," he observes through a mouthful of crumbs. Dongyoung tuts at the boy (what is with these kids? He raised them better) but Dongyhyuck ignores him by stuffing another cookie into his mouth, walking past Dongyoung.

"Why are you here, exactly?"

Donghyuck falls back onto his couch, sinking into the cushions and placing his feet on the coffee table.

"Johnny-hyung kicked me out. Something about needing the flat to himself for an hour," Donghyuck explains, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. He flips through some channels until stopping at some cartoon, placing the remote down. "For some vlogging, he said."

"Vlogging?" Dongyoung repeats with a smile. If vlogging was code for having sex, then sure.

"I bet he's just fucking though," Donghyuck correctly surmises, taking a bite from another cookie. Dongyoung chuckles. 

The younger would flip if he found out with who.

"Well, make yourself at home," Dongyoung sarcastically drawls, watching Dongyuck shuffle his body to lay fully on the sofa.

"Roger that!"

Dongyoung rolls his eyes, making his way to his bedroom to change into some comfier clothing. He didn't bother asking the younger how he even got into the flat, the boy's mind giving him all the answers he needed. He could tell they were the only two in there, his roommate probably having left after letting Donghyuck in. 

He really needed to convince their manager to put his foot down more around the younger.

"Do you have a charger?" Donghyuck yelled from the living room. "My phone died and Hyung shooed me out before I could get mine."

"On the socket to your left!" Dongyoung called back. He changed into his pajamas and put his clothes into the laundry basket, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. He needed to sleep.

Walking back into the living room he pushed Donghyuck's legs off the couch, ignoring the indignant "Hey!" from the younger and slumping down onto the newly open space. He was exhausted. He watched Donghyuck turn on his charging phone ("You know you're not supposed to use it while it's charging, right? It'll ruin the battery." "Okay, _eomma_.") and then turned to the TV, eyelids getting heavier by the second.

Donghyuck's phone began dinging with notifications as soon as the screen glowed to life. Dongyoung let himself shut his eyes while the younger was perusing his messages.

Sleep….

**"What the HELL?"**

Dongyoung was going to ask what was wrong, but felt his arm being grabbed from his side, making his eyes droopily open.

"So it is true…."

"What?" he mumbled, looking at the younger. Donghyuck was inspecting Dongyoung's hand carefully, staring at his ring in disbelief.

Ah. Jeno must have texted him.

"Stop being so dramatic," Dongyoung grumbled, pulling his arm from Donghyuck's grasp.

"It's just a ring, Hyuck-ah. What's with you kids…." He shut his eyes again, frankly too tired to remember his earlier desperation to figure out why Mark was so important when it came to his and Taeyong's rings. He felt the couch spring back up and cracked open an eye, seeing that Donghyuck had stood up and was walking over to the door, pack of cookies clutched in hand.

"Where ya goin'?"

"To Mark's." Dongyoung nodded slowly, splaying himself onto the whole couch and sighing contently at the warmth the younger had left behind. So comfy….

"Why? Somethin' the matter?"

**"Uh, yeah. The love of his life is wearing another man's ring!"**

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd go bug someone else."

Dongyoung hummed, closing his eyes a final time.

"Don't be too mean Hyuckie…." he mumbled, feeling sleep overtake him.

"Bye Hyung!" Dongyoung heard the sound of the door shutting but was deaf to the world soon after, sound asleep on the couch.

\-----------

Dongyoung stared at Mark over Johnny's back, eyes peeled and watching his every movement like a hawk. Mark was slumped against the mirror wall on the other side of the practice room, staring down at his phone and seemingly watching something in what Dongyoung could only describe as a sulk. Yuta was sat next to the boy, patting his shoulder, as if to console him.

"You should think about blinking soon, Doyo. Wouldn't want those pretty eyes to get dusty." 

Dongyoung lets out a _tch_ and lightly shoves Johnny's chest, making the older laugh. He then holds out his hands and Dongyoung takes them, moving forward as Johnny moves backwards and touches his nose to the floor, letting his muscles relax into the stretch.

After Dongyoung had woken up from his nap at an ungodly hour in the morning, back sore and a blanket tucked around him, his brain finally caught up to his conversation with Donghyuck before the boy had run away from him. 

_"Uh, yeah. The love of his life is wearing another man's ring!"_

Donghyuck's words kept playing in Dongyoung's head even after he tried to fall back asleep on his much more comfier bed. Concluding that his thoughts just wouldn't leave him be, he got up, changing out of his pajamas and getting ready for the day.

After cooking some breakfast and greeting his roommate, thanking him for the blanket from last night, Dongyoung reached a conclusion that would explain a whole lot of the events that had taken place recently.

Mark, poor Mark, had a crush on Taeyong.

It made so much sense, Dongyoung mentally patting himself on the back for coming to the realization.

Everything pointed to it. Jeno running out of the shop to tell Mark about the rings, Donghyuck all but declaring that Mark was in love with Taeyong, and Mark, his precious dongsaeng, treating him differently by keeping Dongyoung at an arm's length away. Dongyoung knew the rings were not enough to explain Mark's curtness towards him these past few months, they were too new, but as Dongyoung shoved some eggs into his mouth and thought some more at his kitchen table, he realized that there were many other things the boy could be jealous over.

Taeyong was an affectionate friend, always had been, and Dongyoung and him were very close. Dongyoung wasn't as touchy-feely as the rest of the group, so that always motivated the other to double his efforts when it came to Dongyoung, making sure that he got his "very necessary" fill of skinship for the day. They bickered a lot, so a good chunk of Taeyong's attention was directed towards him when the elder wasn't swooning at Johnny. And the elder always made a point to visit Dongyoung when he locked himself away in his room to avoid braving everyone's thoughts, egging Dongyoung on until he _had_ to come out to defend his honor.

Yes, Dongyoung could see why Mark would be irritated with him in particular.

Dongyoung didn't, however, see why Johnny didn't get the same treatment, as he thought their leader's ga-ga eyes for their tallest member were a little too obvious. However, Dongyoung simply concluded that it was just because Taeyong was very careful about his infatuation (most of the time), and only Dongyoung could really tell because of his super power.

Although it hurt to know that his friend was upset with him and chose to let a rift come between them, Dongyoung found that most of his hurt stemmed from feeling sorry for the boy. No, Dongyoung wasn't a threat. Even if he was, he'd probably just push his feelings down and let Mark pursue their leader. But Taeyong had Johnny, was so close to being fully in love with the man. Dongyoung knew Mark didn't stand a chance.

(Deep down, in a corner of his heart that Dongyoung had learned to ignore, a part of himself whispered that that wasn't the only reason for his hurt, that Mark's one-sided affections weren't the only ones that made his heart ache. Dongyoung locked the voice away, as always.)

On his way to practice he hoped to interrogate Donghyuck to learn some more about the situation, but realized the younger would be with the Dreamies today.

It didn't matter. Dongyoung knew all that he needed.

"Where's your ring?" Johnny suddenly inquired, snapping Dongyoung out of his thoughts. The elder was still sat in front of him but hadn't let go of his hands yet, looking down at where the ring should've been. 

Dongyoung had purposely left it behind this morning, feeling guilty and not wanting to rub it into Mark's face. The boy was going through enough.

"Oh! I guess I forgot to wear it," Dongyoung lied, taking his hands out of Johnny's grasp. The taller hummed, leaning back on his palms and looking at Dongyoung with a new glint in his eyes.

"Yongie would be sad to hear that."

Dongyoung narrows his eyes at the elder.

"Don't you dare."

"What _ever_ are you talking about?" Johnny asks, voice pitched in a theatrically surprised tone. The glint was still there.

"If you tell him, I'm assassinating you on the spot."

Johnny crosses his legs and sits up, holding up his hands in mock surrender. 

"Of course not, Doyoung! Why would you think I'd tell Yongie?"

Before Dongyoung can call Johnny out on his bullshit, a shadow is cast over him, pausing his sharp retort. Johnny's face twists into a smirk, and Dongyoung already knows who's behind him before even turning around.

He looks over his shoulder and sees Taeyong, eyes curious and head cocked to one side.

"Tell me what?"

"Oops," Johnny chirps. 

Dongyoung attempts to hide his right hand under his thigh but apparently was too quick with it, Taeyong immediately spotting the movement. 

"Nothing, just--" Taeyong is already on his knees, snatching Dongyoung's arm from underneath his leg. When he sees that Dongyoung's middle finger is empty he pouts, his thoughts souring. From the corner of his eye Dongyoung can see Johnny trying not to laugh.

"Doyoung!" Taeyong admonishes. "You promised you'd wear it!"

"I just forgot to, okay!" Dongyoung defends, trying not to cave under the man's sad eyes. He hadn't deluded himself into thinking Taeyong would _never_ find out. He had just hoped he'd get a few more hours before having to deal with it.

"Forgot? We just got them!"

"Yeah, Doyo, you just got them," parrots Johnny. Dongyoung feels his eye twitch.

Of all ways to get back at him, this was the worst.

"I'm sorry, Hyung," Dongyoung begins, mustering up his best puppy eyes. Kun always said he looked like a rabbit, though. "I'm just not used to wearing a ring on the regular. I'll wear it tomorrow. Promise."

When he finishes his apology the elder instantly softens, his pout lifting into an understanding smile. Ha! Suck on that, Suh.

"I'm sorry, too," Taeyong says, letting go of Dongyoung's arm to take his hand instead. "I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I was afraid you didn't like the ring, is all. It'd be such a shame, since you look so cute with it!" As if to prove his point, Taeyong slides his own ring off his finger and slips it onto Dongyoung's. "See!"

Dongyoung was about to dryly remark that yes, he was perfectly aware of how it looked on his hand (he had his own for Christ's sake), but the sound of a loud thud interrupts him.

"Shit! You okay, Mark?"

Dongyoung looked over to where he'd heard the noise, as did Johnny and Taeyong, seeing that Mark was on the floor and rubbing the back of his head. Yuta was crouched beside him, concern painted all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Yuta presses on, helping the boy to his feet. "All you did was stand up--"

"I'm _fine_ , Hyung."

Yuta didn't look convinced, and from the flurry of worried thoughts that reached Dongyoung's head, neither was anyone else in the room. 

It was easy for someone to overwork themselves in this kind of job. Being in the middle of promotions just heightened that chance of burning out. They had all seen the results of what would happen if a member kept brushing off how tired they actually were, so the collective concern was entirely justified if all Mark had done was try to stand up.

"Mark," Johnny called out, the playfulness in his voice gone. His expression was entirely serious. "Do you need to sit this one out?"

Mark looked up from where he was staring at the floor to meet Johnny's eyes, then surprisingly looked over at Dongyoung. His eyes flickered down for a second, Dongyoung following his gaze and then blanching immediately.

The ring.

Dongyoung quickly removed it and shoved it into Taeyong's hands, said man giving him a puzzled look.

Mark averted his eyes just as quickly, looking back at Johnny.

"No. I'm good to practice."

His voice was even and calm as he spoke, expression set into something neutral. Johnny stared at Mark for a few moments, seeming to assess what he was looking at, then nodded.

"Alright."

Practice began soon after that. Some concern still lingered, Dongyoung could hear it, but as the hours ticked by everyone let go of their worries. Mark was doing just fine, if a little more aggressive with his movements than usual. Taeyong's worry was still at full force, shooting glances at the younger every now and then, and Dongyoung wished he could assure the older that Mark was just fine.

Well, physically at least.

He made sure to keep his distance from Taeyong throughout practice, which wasn't too hard when their leader kept flocking to Mark during their breaks, asking him if he needed anything. The younger would just shake his head and say he was fine, though Dongyoung could see that his smile was strained. 

He sighed sadly. Even when he tried to spare the other's feelings he still managed to hurt Mark.

Dongyoung felt guilty. Guilty for making Mark's heart ache to the point where the boy felt like collapsing like that. To the point where he felt the need to fake a smile at someone he held so dear.

Some hyung he was.

Practice ended without much fanfare, if you didn't count Dongyoung almost choking on his water bottle after hearing Jaehyun's observations of Jungwoo's legs (when the heck had _that_ happened). Taeil had to pat his back to get him to properly breathe again.

In any case, Dongyoung wanted to get the hell out of there. Combine it with the whole Mark Situation, the chaotic (and horny) thoughts of his members were proving to be too much today. Plus, he was hungry. Dongyoung was about to make his escape when a voice called out to him, soft and unsure. 

"Doyoung-hyung?"

He knew it was Mark, but was still a little shocked to see that it was actually him when he turned around to look at the boy. It had been awhile--a long while--since Mark had initiated a conversation first. Even 3 weeks ago when Dongyoung and him had hung out, it was the older that had chased down the other first.

"Can we….can we talk?"

Dongyoung contemplated every excuse in his arsenal, not wanting to do this right now. Mark was probably going to speak with him about Taeyong. Maybe about how he felt and about how Dongyoung was making things harder for him. Would most definitely ask him about the rings, and if they meant anything, and of course Dongyoung would say no, they didn't, but when his dongsaeng's hopes would rise Dongyoung would have to be the one to flatten them again. After all, Taeyong had Johnny. Dongyoung didn't want to do that, at least not right now. Not when he felt so overwhelmed. 

(The voice was back. _"But that's not all, is it? You're hurting, too."_ )

Looking into Mark's eyes, though, staring into them and seeing the vulnerability and sadness they held, made Dongyoung swallow down any excuse on the tip of his tongue. Yes, he was tired, and crabby, and done with hearing what others had to say, but his friend needed him.

Mark needed him.

Dongyoung was about to agree but was interrupted, by his own stomach no less, growling lowly into the now empty practice room. Dongyoung glared down at it, angry at it for even daring to complain when Mark was feeling so tender and upset, when a giggle from the other broke him out of his irritation.

Mark had a small fond smile on his face, staring up at Dongyoung through the edges of his bangs. His eyes were still a little sad, but something else (something that was good, Dongyoung was sure) had overtaken them, making him look so gentle in that moment.

Dongyoung's chest fluttered.

What the _fuck._

"Of course, Mark," Dongyoung finally responds, ignoring his stupid body. "But, uh, can we do it over dinner?"

Mark laughs fully now, the sound of it filling up the practice room and Dongyoung's heart.

Mark smiles, toothy and content, and Dongyoung can't help but return it.

"Of course, Hyung."


	2. LMFAO

BRUH THIS AINT AN UPDATE I JUST SAW THAT TAEYONG ACTUALLY GOT A RING WITH DOYOUNG LMAO 

looks like i'm changing some small stuffff

anyway stan OT23 and preorder RESONANCE if ya can

I'll try to get the next chapter up within the next week or so

stay classy ;^)


End file.
